I'm Gone
by Emberclaw
Summary: He was gone. Like the fog. Like the mist. They could not find him. Not even a trace. His mate Mistpool is slowly loosing her mind. But when they find him, will she grow strong again? Or will her mind crumble to dust? One-shot for Cloudclan


Mistpool was happy. She had everything she had ever wanted. She had a handsome and loving mate named Sparrowflight, two litters of kits, one of them a loyal warrior named Briardawn and the others energetic apprentices named Squirrelpaw, Volepaw and Finchpaw. It was perfect...or so she thought. Until Sparrowflight disappeared.

Fireclan searched everywhere for the missing warrior, but there was only one trace. A tawny patch of fur. Sparrowflight's fur. Mistpool heard a new rumor everyday.

"He was kidnapped by Waterclan!" Claimed a rumor started by Grayfang, who hated Waterclan with passion.

"He left to become a rouge!" Another said. Mistpool hated that one, and stopped talking to it's starter, Reedtail.

"He went on a secret mission from Starclan!" One claimed. Mistpool hoped this was true. But she had a feeling it wasn't, since it was started by a Nursery Queen named Blackfrost.

Mistpool suspected it had been created to give hope to the kits.

_No one really cares he's missing except me and my kits._

Briardawn attempted to cheer up her estranged mother, but too no avail. Volepaw and Finchpaw tried bringing her a mouse and telling her stories but it didn't work. Squirrelpaw, a medicine cat even tried giving her Chamomile and Lavender but the herbs were useless.

Mistpool's mind was crumbling. Slowly, but surely, Mistpool was loosing her mind. Everyone feared the worst. New rumors began spreading...

"Mistpool murdered Sparrowflight!" Spat one rumor, which had been started by Stonetail, who had hated Mistpool since kithood.

"Sparrowflight is searching for an herb to cure Mistpool!" Another suggested, which had been started by Briardawn's mate, Thrushtail.

One rumor, started by Creekshine, a young she-cat who spoke more than a squirrel, even claimed "Sparrowflight was cheating on Mistpool!"

But as the gathering grew nearer, cats began to speculate and gossip about Sparrowflight and Mistpool grew less and less. Mistpool was right, even in her broken state. No one cared. She wondered if Sparrowflight cared. She wondered if he was alive.  
_He's alive. I'm certain.  
_

But then again, she wasn't certain of anything anymore. She wasn't even certain her kits loved her. She had been certain that Sparrowflight loved her, but now he was gone. Who could she trust?

**The Night OF The Gathering**

The whole clan was abuzz with activity. Apprentices were sucking up to their mentors so they could go the Gathering. Everyone flitted this way and that, doing work and making reports. All except Mistpool. Mistpool was like a stone jutting up from a rushing river. Still, while commotion and activity flowed around her. Soon, it was dusk and the leader of Fireclan, Brindlestar leaped on to High Rock.

"Cats of Fireclan! The cats that will be going to the gathering are...Kestrelwing, Weaslefur, Meadowstorm, Hollylight, Thrushtail, Briardawn, Pebblepaw, Pouncepaw, Creekshine and Mistpool!"

A stir from the crowd arose at the mention of Mistpool. Cats like Stonetail spat "that they were much more worthy to go to the Gathering than Mistpool". While cats like Greyfang reflected "that it was probably best they didn't go, but MISTPOOL?!"

"Do you want to object? Knowing that in the Warrior Code a leader's word is law?"

No one objected. They knew better than to mess with Brindlestar.

_No one respects me enough to let me go to the Gathering without a word from Brindlestar._

**The Gathering**

When Fireclan arrived, Waterclan was already there. They had brought Frostlight, Acornfall, Honeywhisker, Ducktail, Dewfall, Shadefang, Shrewpaw, Hawkpaw, Redpaw...and someone else. Someone Mistpool thought she would never see again. Sparrowflight. Mistpool reeled back in alarm. Slowly, other Fireclanners noticed him. Finally, the Waterclan leader, Icestar called "Let the gathering begin!"

Icestar was the older leader, so he started first.

"This moon has been plentiful for Waterclan. We have a new member, Sparrowflight! His mate, Frostlight is now expecting his kits!"

A few feeble yowls rose from the Waterclan cats but they were hushed when they realized no one else was cheering. Mistpool realized that one cat had been right. Creekshine.

_She must have seen them!_

Brindlestar stepped forward

"Icestar, I hope you are aware that Sparrowflight has a mate. That Sparrowflight has kits."

Gasps of shock and horror reverberated through the Waterclan cats. Frostlight howled her rage and disbelief.

_She didn't know..._

Suddenly, with more energy than she had felt since Sparrowflight had left, Mistpool leaped onto the Gathering Oak.

"I'm sorry I have intruded on this sacred oak" she called "But I have a suggestion for the Warrior Code!"

She paused, waiting for it to sink in.

"Go on" Brindlestar urged

"Any disloyal mate will be exiled from every clan. If one didn't know of the other's mate, then they will be able to stay"

Frostlight shot her a grateful glance.

"I agree to this addition" Brindlestar called

"As do I" Icestar agreed

Mistpool's chest swelled as cats from both clans cheered her name.

"Mistpool! Mistpool!"


End file.
